I Hate This
by Lavender Blood
Summary: Deo never had a good life.Her parents hate her, she can't trust people, and to top it all off the cat sculpture she made is talking to her.(Future romance is possible!)


Ok, this story just sorta came to me like a minute after I saw The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. (That was the BEST MOVIE EVER by the way. Go see it.) So I'm gonna write it and post it here so you can tell me if it sux or not. Sorry if Squee or Pepito is OOC, but I've never written either of them so I'm bound to be bad at it.  
  
JtHM belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. Not me. Woop.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Get your ass down here, bitch!"  
Deo growled something unaudible under her breath before getting up from her beat up old desk and going downstairs. The worlds greatest step parents were as usual loafing in front of the TV in their recliners. Her stepmother looked like the typical trailor trash: bleached blond hair that might've been made of straw, no bra under her filthy tank top, skin with premature age lines, and a cigarette always inserted between her lips. Not that her stepfather was any better. He drank way too much and sold pot and other illegal drugs on the street. Sometimes he would get drunk and high and beat the living shit out of her stepmother. But Deo always went up to her room and locked the door so he couldn't bother her.  
Right now he was yelling at her.  
"Why the hell don't you get a job?" he snapped. "Start payin' your way around here."  
Deo rolled her eyes. "I have a job, dumbass. Christ, were you high when I told you? Is that why you don't remember? I've been working at a CD store for months!"  
He got up a swung his fist at her, but she blocked it and jumped back. Outraged, the man tried again. This time she did get hit. Hard. She clutched her bleeding mouth and glared at him with contempt.  
"Bitch, don't you ever fucking talk to me like that again. Or I'll kill your ass. Understand?"  
When the girl didn't answer he took another swing at her. She ran and he missed. Without thinking she flung the door open and dashed outside.  
"Bitch!" her stepfather yelled, flipping her off.  
Her stepmother had only stood by and watched the scene, not lifting a finger to help and not really caring to.  
  
Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?  
  
Squee stared at Johnny's front door, afraid to go in even though he knew the house was empty. It had been around twelve years since the Crazy Neighbor Man had went on a 'holiday'. Since then poor Todd was put in a Crazy House and forced to stay there until finally he could go home. His parents didn't want him back but the law said they had to keep him so...yeah.  
He remembered when he was 14 his friend Pepito dared him to go into the house, but he couldn't do it. Even now a few years later he couldn't do it. He was pretty sure Johnny hadn't cleaned out all of the corpses.  
"Aw, the heck with it." he muttered, taking hold of the doorknob.  
It wasn't what he expected. The first room seemed pretty normal. It had a couch, very abstract paintings on the walls, and lots of spider webs everywhere. The floor creaked under his weight, which was only 115 lbs, as he walked further into the house. He was about to enter another room but a hand came down on his shoulder and spun him around.  
"Agh! Damn it, Pepito!" Squee yelped when he saw it was only his friend.  
Pepito laughed. "Sorry! I-Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were too scared to come in this place."  
"Yeah, well, I was bored. What're you doing here?"  
"Looking for you. Wanna buy some CD's?"  
Squee shrugged. "Ok, but I'm not going near that one CD store anymore. That guy at the register keeps hitting on me. It's really disgusting."  
"Yeah, good idea. He does the same thing to me. We can check out this one store that just opened last year. I have a friend that works there. Her name's Deo." Pepito said as they left the house.  
"Is she nice? I mean, not crazy kind of nice?" the other boy asked.  
"Sure she's nice! But her step parents, damn they're worse then yours!"  
"Worse then mine? How can that be?" Squee tried to imagine worse parents then his.  
"I'm not really supposed to talk about it, Todd. She doesn't want people feeling sorry for her."  
"Oh. Ok. But why didn't you tell me about her before? You've never mentioned her till now..."  
"Never felt like it." was his short reply. "Anyways, I'm gonna get that Mushroom Head CD that I saw on TV. What about you?"  
Squee shrugged. "Maybe Linkin Park. I dunno."  
The two boys continued to discuss their favorite bands until they arrived at the store.  
  
Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?Z?  
  
"Um...Is that Deo?" Squee pointed to the fat woman behind the register.  
Pepito did a double take. "No! That's not her! Where is she?" He walked over to the woman and questioned her. "Where is Deo?"  
The woman regarded him with little intrest. "She's not here today. Now buy something or buzz off, kid." she said rudely.  
"Don't talk to me like-"  
Squee stopped his friend before he blew her head off. "Pepito, let's just come back tomorrow and see if she's here. It's not worth-"  
"Todd, quit being such a goody-two-shoes! Don't you see what's going on here?"  
"...No. What?" He was genuinly confused. Why was Pepito so mad?  
"Of coures you don't know. I forgot. I can't tell you. Shit, this isn't good. I have to go." Pepito babbled. He turned and ran out of the store, leaving a very worried Squee behind. 


End file.
